


Wish on a Sticky Note

by heavenzfiend



Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Gloved Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenzfiend/pseuds/heavenzfiend
Summary: You wrote a shamelessly embarrassing wish about Ethan in a journal that ends up getting read aloud in front of several Soul Reapers, including the man himself. Your afterlife gets flipped upside down when he actually agrees to indulge your fantasies and more.
Relationships: Ethan/Reader (Manager)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Wish on a Sticky Note

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Ethan smut and was inspired by reading the "Missing Recipient" R card story of his! But this contains no spoilers for anything so I hope you enjoy what I came up with! :)

The heels of your shoes clanked at a steady rhythm against the marble floors of the 14th Department building dyed in orange hues of sunset. Your urgent tasks finally done for the day, you went to check the progress of the reapers assigned to today’s cleaning. Housemaster Sei had requested for three reapers on duty today rather than the usual pair since the Branch Chief was visiting sometime this week with a surprise inspection. The only remaining reapers at that moment happened to be Quincy, Day, and Kati so you had assigned those three, but you were worried all day if the task was actually getting done or not since that combination didn’t necessarily scream _reliable_. 

As soon as you saw Ethan returning from his duties around midday, you had asked for his assistance. Ethan was someone who you almost considered as your right-hand man; he was trustworthy, valiant, and loyal. It also helped that he was blunt, not hesitating to put the naughty boys in place verbally— and physically too, you presumed with a chuckle. You just needed him to occasionally maintain order if they were getting off track since you were caught up in other busywork all day. 

Your ears picked up on loud shouting from the other side of the building and you hastened your steps to find the source of unrest. Around the corner, the shocking sight of Ethan chasing after the three mischiefs coming straight at you awaited. 

"Whatever! I'm not gonna do it, kyahahaha," was the last thing you heard before the air in your lungs got knocked out by Kati’s shoulder colliding against yours, sending your journal and miscellaneous documents in your arms to scatter across the floor. 

“Ack, what’s going on here?!” Wincing at the unexpected impact, you grabbed your aching shoulder. 

“Miss Manager! Are you alright?” Ethan ignored the trio as he rushed towards you.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay.” A rosy blush rose high on your cheeks as his beautiful heterochromiac eyes checked your body over in concern and then met yours. Whenever Ethan was around, he had this effect on you where your heart started to beat a little faster than normal and words were a bit harder to form. It didn’t help that he had the looks of someone who should be idolized as a statue in a museum or that he had those perfect mannerisms in the way he confidently carried himself. 

“Big sis, I’m so sorry!” Kati broke your mesmerized stare with his apology. “I didn’t mean to bump into you!” He stuck his lower lips out in an exaggerated pout. 

“King Ethan was chasing us and we got scared…” Day nearly had tears in his eyes as he told you this.

“That’s right! If you wanna blame someone, blame that pain in the neck jerk!” Quincy piped in. 

“Should I make you imbeciles aware of why I was chasing you in the first place?” Ethan glared at the trio until Day suddenly scrambled to his knees to help you pick up your fallen belongings. The two others quickly followed, desperate for an excuse to avoid further scolding from the intimidating figure before them.

"Man… that was really fun though, pwahahaha," Quincy laughed as he handed you some of the papers back, clearly no remorse in sight. 

“Hey, look here! Something fell out of the journal!” Kati crouched back down to pick up the last item off the floor, a stray sticky note, and your face immediately blanched. Oh gods, please let it not be-

“What’s this? _‘I wish Ethan would finger me with those gloved hands of his, hehehe....’_ ” Kati’s voice started off loud and clear but trailed off at the end, followed by complete silence, as every occupant in the room slowly digested exactly what was read just now. Awkwardness filled the air, thick with tension. You felt multiple pairs of eyes looking at your face before quickly averting them. No one dared to breathe, let alone move a finger in the ensuing silence. 

Never in your entire life, both alive and dead, have you wished the ground would open up and swallow you whole as much as that very moment. If the Otherworld had earthquakes— you had yet to find out about this— you wholeheartedly wished it could fission the very ground beneath you so it could drag you all the way to the bottom of the abyss to never have to face Ethan again in this godforsaken afterlife. 

He wasn’t supposed to hear this! In fact, _no one_ was supposed to see this! Why was this happening to you? Why did you have to write that in your journal? Your hands just had a mind of their own and doodled that down before you even registered the words and while the words were certainly true, no doubt about that, you never expected anyone else, especially not the man himself, to ever see or hear them. You’re certain you crossed the words out with a couple of strikes of black ink but Kati had clearly disregarded that strikeout and read your private desires out loud, unknowingly. It was so easy to blame Kati but no, you hated yourself even more for writing it down in the first place. You clearly weren’t thinking— I mean who in their right minds would think something like this could happen? Perhaps being dead had killed off more brain cells than you’d thought possible to retain an afterlife.

You dared to steal a glance at Ethan’s direction and the redhead had his arms crossed but was otherwise unmoving. Stillness continued to settle in the quagmire until someone finally spoke up.

“Um… uhhh… um, I don’t get it. What does finger have to do with anything?” Day innocently asked, complete with a head tilt, and chaos erupted again as Quincy placed a hand over Day’s mouth with a “no no no no no, stop!” and Kati clung to your arms as he literally cried out his apologies. 

Ethan finally broke out of his shocked contemplation and walked towards your direction. He stopped right in front of you, grabbed Kati by his ear and tugged him away from you forcefully. 

“Ow ow owwwwww,” Kati wailed in protest while Ethan turned towards Day and Quincy sharply.

“ _Follow me_ ,” he growled so low that if you weren’t dying of embarrassment at the moment, your legs would turn into a jiggly mess and all the pores of your body would start sweating profusely at the authoritative tone in his voice— heck, the words weren’t even directed at you and it still made you squirm! Day and Quincy dejectedly followed along. “Miss Manager, please wait for me in your room while I deal with these idiots.” His voice was much softer this time and you only managed to give a slight nod before they disappeared out of sight.

Your mind was reeling out of control as you just stood there. Wait in your room? That most certainly sounded like he will come to speak to you afterwards. Was it too much to hope that Ethan would get hit by a blunt object on the head and get amnesia in the very near future? 

-

You sat in your bed, simply watching the clock on the wall tick tock while wishing it would just stop— that time itself would stop. It would be a lie to say the thought of flinging your body out of the window to either meet your ultimate demise or flee to another Department to house you forevermore didn’t cross your thoughts.

No, what was done was done and you decided to face things head on like the strong woman that you are! Your strengthened resolve almost panic-fled out the crevices of the windowsill as you heard two firm knocks on your door.

“Y-Yes?!” Your voice squeaked to a nigh inhuman high-pitch.

“It is I. May I come in?”

“Of course!” The door creaked open and Ethan stepped inside your room, making the whole area almost feel small at his height and presence. You got up but he gestured for you to sit back down. You offered him a chair but he said he didn’t mind standing and continued to stand. It was a bit intimidating to have him looming over you and you thought maybe you should stand back up when he started talking. 

“Don’t worry, ma’am. I have drilled into them the importance of respecting your belongings and privacy. Hopefully there will be no repeats like this ever again.” Somehow, you knew that he was being absolutely serious and that those three would most likely not cause trouble for quite some time.

“Thank you so much for all that you do for me, Ethan. I appreciate your help as always.” You finally brought your eyes to look at his and the strictness in his countenance was gone. He almost looked _tender_.

“It is no trouble at all, ma’am. I’ll do whatever you ask of me, within reason.” 

“Oh… alright.” The room seemed small again as you were painfully aware of his presence. “Was that all?” You were fixated on his tender look, wanting to both keep him here so you could look upon it more and push him out due to the embarrassing mishap earlier. For some reason, Ethan did not budge an inch as he stood not far from your closed doors.

“Were you serious when you wrote down those desires of yours?” You almost choked on your own saliva. Clearing your throat, you clenched your hands in your dress as you felt heat creep along your neck. Why was he asking this?!

“I don’t know what you mean.” Maybe you should deny it outright?

“The wish. What you had written on that sticky note. Is that something you still want?” It seemed like he wasn’t going to let this one go. With no way around it, you decided to just confess the truth to get it over with.

“I… um… yes, well I do like you… and find you attractive…” Never in your wildest dreams did you think that today would lead to you confessing your feelings for this Soul Reaper. This couldn’t end well, surely.

"Let's do it then." Did you hear that correctly? He couldn't mean… "I'll finger you." WHAT? How could he say something in such a deadpan tone?

"That's your wish, isn't it?"

“Well, yes?! But I didn’t... We don’t have to!” 

“It was just an offer, ma’am. No need to get so riled up about it.” How could this be something not to be riled up about? It was amazing how calm he was, as if they were conversing about the type of tea they should drink and not about possibly engaging in sexual activity.

“But for you to offer to do that just because I want to is a little…”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I was opposed to the idea. I’m quite fond of you myself, you see.” Now, you have heard everything. Ethan was fond of you? In a way, it wasn’t too farfetched, since he did always treat you like a lady deserving of respect and care, vastly different from how obnoxious he could act towards the other guys, but you just couldn’t quite believe it.

“Do you like me, Ethan?” You hesitantly asked for reconfirmation. 

“Yes, I thought I just told you I did.” You launched yourself out of bed and right into his arms, almost head-butting his chest with your head but he barely staggered. Burying your face into his broad chest, you inhaled his scent as he wrapped his arms around you. Cocooned in his warm embrace, you felt all your insecurities melt away and nowhere else in the entire universe felt safer than being in his arms. You had hugged him without thinking but it just felt _right_. 

The last thing you saw before your eyes fluttered closed were his grey and golden eyes, one of stoic perseverance and one of sunny affection, as his head dipped down to claim your lips. Your arms twined around his neck and you had to lift yourself onto your tiptoes to easily accommodate him but it was all worth it to feel his arm snake around your waist. Your body simply melted against his.

With a conveniently placed bed close by, you found yourself being gently nudged in that direction until you toppled down on your back. Ethan climbed on top of you, one knee in between your legs. 

“You sure you want this?” He asked in that deliciously deep voice of his. 

“Yes!” There was no way you were going to draw back now. Even before you knew of his feelings for you, you had wanted to feel his touch. Now, that feeling had only intensified beyond measure. 

His gloved hands slipped the straps of your dress off of your shoulders and began to knead your bare breasts. The sensation of the rough fabric against your delicate skin sent goosebumps all across your arms and your nipples hardened in response. The air was slightly chill in the room but his warm hands chased the cold air away, smoothing down your waist to then come back up to play with your soft mounds again. 

“Ah… Ethan…” Your moans cut through the crisp evening air as his clever fingers reached down and slipped the fabric of your dress up to pool high at your waist. His hands crept closer and closer to your underwear and you briefly worried about what kind of underwear you chose that morning and if it was at all sexy, since you had no idea the night would end with Ethan in your bed with his hand between your legs.

Just as you were losing yourself to the sensation of his gloved hands on your inner, upper thighs, he stated, “Don’t worry, I changed my gloves before coming here so these are clean.” Wow, someone was prepared! Did he come in here specifically knowing this would happen? The man certainly had foresight. 

His motions were steady and sure, never one for doubt. You were trying to control your ragged breathing as his index finger stroked you on top of your panties, already soaked with moisture. You let out a sigh of pleasure as his expert hands on your sensitive spot sent shivers down your back all the way to your curling toes. 

“Ethan, please…” You begged for something, anything to aid in this frustratingly tantalizing tease. 

“As you wish.” He hooked his fingers on the waistband of your panties and dragged them down your legs. He slid a finger along your slit until it touched your clit and you bucked into the mattress. His fingers continued to play along your wet opening until he brought his hands up to examine them, his different-colored eyes staring at his gloved fingertips glistening with your essence. He brought a finger up to his lips and smeared some of your juices on his lower lips. His tongue darted out to taste you from his lips and your face flushed so red that you felt it could combust.

“Hm, gloves are fine and all but I’d rather touch you directly.” He unhurriedly took off his gloves, so excruciatingly slowly that by the time the last finger popped free you were practically panting with need. He slid one long finger deep inside of you and your back arched off the bed at the much awaited intrusion. Not forgetting your sensitive nub, he continued pumping his fingers into you and pleasuring you alternatively until your senses exploded from pure bliss. Your eyes were foggy from the aftershocks of delight but you saw a small smile teasing the corners of his mouth and catching a glimpse of that was even better than the mind-blowing orgasm you just experienced. The rare smile that he only reserved for you was slowly being uncovered right before your eyes. Was it some sort of male ego boost that he got from knowing he brought you to satisfaction with his fingers alone?

You ran a hand down his back and noticed his shirt was damp with sweat. You lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal more of his slim, yet firm body— the body of someone who has trained for a long time to create the ultimate synergy of agility and strength. When you assisted him in taking it off completely over his head, he quietly gazed down at you until your hands, shaking with nerves, went to his trousers.

“Aren’t you… going to take this off?” You hesitantly asked and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Does that mean you want to continue? I won’t be able to stop beyond this point.” Oh, he appeared to be waiting for permission to go all the way. 

“Of course. I want you, Ethan.” It was a bit embarrassing to say ‘I want you inside of me,’ but that was what you actually wanted to say. You figured he got the idea. 

“I want you too.” You could tell from the bulge straining his pants that those words were indeed true but he took his sweet time peeling his pants off, making your anticipation soar through the roof as more and more skin was revealed. They were almost molded to his long, muscular legs with a perfect fit. When finally everything was off and he situated himself at your entrance, you could see the length of him jutting proudly upwards, curving slightly against his body. You swallowed audibly and averted your gaze, not sure where to look without being ill-mannered or crude. 

He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against your lips as you felt him slide into you. His kiss turned more passionate as his hips ground into you, filling you fully and completely until there was no space in between your bodies. Your fingernails made small, crescent moons onto his back as he executed his movements perfectly for your maximum pleasure. From his flushed face and increasing speed of his thrusts, you imagined he was getting close to his own climax. His grip on your hips tightened as his powerful body moved over yours. 

He whispered your name as he rode out his pleasure, the ecstasy making him clench his lower lip with his teeth— you found this absolutely adorable and sexy. You came for the second time that night, inner walls squeezing every last drop of his release. 

Ethan fell on your bed next to you with a thump, body clearly exhausted from a day of babysitting and chasing after troublemakers but he opened his arms out to tuck you against his body, his chin resting against the top of your head. 

You almost couldn’t believe this was real life. Well, real _afterlife_. So this was what bliss felt like. Not even when you were alive did you ever feel such happiness. 

“Ethan, so um… are we in a relationship now?” Maybe it was not the best time to ask this question, but you were dying of curiosity. It wasn’t like you wanted to be with anyone else but you didn’t want to assume he was your anything until you heard his answer. It didn’t seem right to not discuss the change in your relationship.

“Of course we are. I’m yours and let me tell you that I’m extremely loyal.” Somehow, you didn’t doubt that at all. From what you know of him so far, ‘loyalty’ was a word almost synonymous to Ethan, his very being dedicated to serving and being served by only one person. 

As you embraced Ethan in your warm bed, you found amusement in the fact that Kati’s little accident turned out to be a blessing, leading to the best day of your afterlife and beyond with a newfound love with a former knight.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Thank you, Kati?! *Laughs* Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know how you liked it! 
> 
> I would also like to thank my wonderful friend,RubyLeeRay, for helping me when I was stuck on an idea! Much loves!
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
